english_2e_naestved_gymnasiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm X
=Research question= It has been said long time ago, that black people should have no rights, and only be treated as slaves and animals. Black men and women have never been equal to the white people. The black people have always been denied a normal life. The question is then, what could the black people do to this issue? Luckily for the black people’s history, there were men as Martin Luther King Jr., Nelson Mandela, and Malcolm X who was not satisfied with the conditions of the black people all around the world, but mostly in America. So what was the special thing Malcolm X did and what did he stand for, in his battle against racism? Malcolm X (Malcolm Little) was born in Omaha, Nebraska, may 19, 1925. Malcolm X was a smart guy in his young ages. He graduated at the top of his class. When one of Malcolm favorite teachers told him, that his dream job as lawyer was “not realistic for a nigger”, Malcolm naturally lost the'' interest, and dropped out of the school. Malcolm was in 1946'' arrested in Boston on burglary charges, and was judged for ''10 years in prison. However, he was paroled from prison after seven years.'' He began to discuss with his brother Reginald, about converting to the Muslim religion. Malcolm began to study the religion of Islam, and converted into the Muslims After that, the journey began for Malcolm X and his toughs about an equal world. After some time, he became the minister of Temple no. 7 in Harlem. Malcolm views of racism and his way to explain Himself and talking to people, eliciting admiration, but also some fear, whites were especially fearful. Speeches with information of crimes committed to his own people, gave him respect from people, also because Malcolm was such a powerful speaker. Many people contrasted Malcolm X, with Martin Luther King Jr. But they felt a bit more safely about his philosophy. =Some of Malcolm’s biggest achievements:= Malcolm X became the minister of temple no 7, 11 and 12 (NOI's Boston mosque) In the 1960’s, Malcolm was invited to join several of debates, including radio stations in big cities like Los Angeles, New York and Washington. Television programs as "Open Mind" and "The Mike Wallace News Program". Universities example, Harvard Law School and Howard University. The New York Times reported in 1963, that Malcolm X was the second most demanded speaker in the United States. 1963, June 29, Malcolm X was in the lead of the Unity Rally in Harlem. It was one of the United states of America’s largest civil rights events. After Malcolm became friend with boxer Cassius Clay, the boxer decided to convert to the Muslim religion and join the Nation of Islam. February 1964, Clay announces that he has changed his old name, to Muhammad Ali. At this moment, you’ll get a good vision on, how Malcolm X affected other black people around him, and inspired them to act, and do what they wanted to do themself. In March 1964, after the split with the NOI, Malcolm started the Muslim Mosque, Including Several months later, he also led the Organizations of Afro-American Unity (OAAU). =Conclusion = I can after all conclude that Malcolm X was one of the most important personalities of the warriors for the justice of the black people, mainly in USA. Men like Malcolm X, are like idols and models, for the new generation of the black people, and thanks to a man like Malcolm X, we can see today, that the difference between black and white, are not that big any longer, but yet still, we have problem all around the world with racism. The scars of the slavery and suppression of the black people, will never really go away, I think there will always be someone out there in the community we know today, will be a bit racist. Because of the conversion to the nation of Islam, Malcolm became a man that both Christians and Muslims could look up to, but of cause mostly the Muslims. Malcolm’s power what not only his skills to speech to a big crowd, or his ability to get the attention from every kind of man, but he had also a big strength is his faith, because of Malcolm was very much into his religion, he could convince many others from his same religion about his messages and key issues ---- [1] http://www.malcolmx.com/about/bio.html [2] http://www.history.com/topics/malcolm-x ----